deтrÁѕ de υn вeѕo
by CeShIrE
Summary: Serie de viñetas. Los labios de Candy le pidieron que los besara… y les hizo caso. COMPLETO.
1. Tras la máscara

Título: **Detrás de un beso**

Autora: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Pareja: **Candy/Terry**

Género: **Angustia/Romance**

Rating: **K+**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfiction sólo por motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Resumen: **Serie de viñetas. Los labios de Candy le pidieron que los besara… y les hizo caso.**

Advertencia: **Aunque estará enfocado en el beso entre Candy y Terry no es totalmente canon.**

Dedicatoria: **A los miembros de mi grupo en Facebook, gracias por su apoyo y por seguir mis locuras.**

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

 **Detrás de un beso**

 **Capítulo 1: Tras la máscara.**

Terry quiere dejar de aparentar. Le gusta hablar con Candy sin toda la parafernalia que siempre rodea sus conversaciones. Y es culpa suya en realidad, porque sabe que podría hablar sin sus barreras, ser honesto, ser… él mismo, pero le da miedo dejarla entrar.

Ahora está en una etapa de semiamistad con ella y continúa molestándola, comportándose de forma arrogante. Y no es que no lo sea, porque lo es, pero bien sabe que podría ser agradable si quisiera.

El problema es muy simple: Candy sabe su secreto y no puede permitirse ser vulnerable frente a ella. No de nuevo.

Desea poder comportarse de manera autentica. No es el chico más afable del mundo y, quizá nunca lo sea, sin embargo, no es el frío ser que todos creen conocer.

El inconveniente es que si se comporta sólo como Terry y deja de ser cruel y distante como Terruce, entonces la gente podría aprovecharse.

Y a él le preocupa salir lastimado, su máscara hace que la gente nunca se acerque lo suficiente como para causarle verdadero daño. Si alguien dice algo hiriente, Terry se enoja, replica y busca venganza. Pero Terry no es así. Terry es el que se deprime cuando su padre no lo mira y cuando no lo defiende de las vilipendias de la duquesa.

Y ahora, Terry se deprime cuando Candy le dice mocoso engreído y que no le gusta. Se molesta muchísimo porque es susceptible y por eso Terruce lo mantiene escondido.

Porque Terry es luz y Terruce es oscuridad.

\- ¡Terruce Granchester! – su dilema interno y altamente demente, se ve interrumpido por un grito. Un tanto desconcertado, mira a su alrededor, es ella. Candy – fumando cigarrillos todavía.

Pecas está de pie a su lado, con los ojos levemente brillando y una sonrisa en los labios.

\- No hagas eso, pensé que eras la hermana Grey.

\- Pellizque mi nariz. ¡Hasta Terruce se asusta con la hermana Grey!

\- Estaba sorprendido, no asustado.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Vas a fumar? – pero ella le da un manazo a su cigarro.

\- No, lo confisco. Ten esto.

\- ¿Una armónica?

\- Es mi instrumento favorito. Tócala cada vez que tengas urgencia de fumar. Eso es dañino para tu salud.

\- Así que es tu favorita. ¿No puedes esperar a compartir tus cosas íntimas conmigo?

\- ¡Terruce!

\- Terry – Candy le mira, confundida.

\- No me llames Terruce – explica para despejar las dudas de la rubia – Puedes llamarme Terry, me gusta más así.

Sí, quizá sea más fácil ser Terruce porque él es inteligente, sarcástico y valiente, pero en los momentos cruciales, Terry se queda solo, con heridas en el pecho y lágrimas en el rostro. Quiere ser Terry porque cuando ocurren cosas importantes, Terruce lo abandona. Y si eso pasará, es mejor que lo abandone de forma permanente, porque aunque Terry no pueda esconderse tras una máscara y pueda resultar herido, al menos sabrá que eso es real.

Candy se sienta a platicar con él sobre el clima, el pasado y promesas que desea cumplir. Terry suspira aliviado, sin el peso de esa mascara que tanto lo estuvo ocultando.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Estoy viva!**

 **Yo sé que están esperando actualizaciones de mis fics, lamento estarme yendo por las ramas y publicar un nuevo fic, pero esta serie de viñetas ya está terminada y las publicaré una cada día. Esto lo hice porque escribir el último capítulo de UN DÍA A LA VEZ estaba acabando con mi cordura, jajaja, y es irónico pues es el capítulo que siempre quise escribir, me falta mucho para terminarlo, pero lo que llevo me gusta y solo espero no perder mi inspiración.**

 **Para quien espera LA MELODÍA QUE GUÍA TU CORAZÓN, les pido un poco más de paciencia, en cuanto pueda terminar mi otro fic me seguiré con ese hasta llegar al final. Lo prometo. No subiré más historias hasta al menos dar por terminada esas dos.**

 **Esta serie me tomo 5 horas y me gustó mucho el resultado, aunque parece una historia un poco melancólica, les prometo que hay un final feliz.**

 **¿Les gusto a ustedes? Si es así, me harían muy feliz, regalándome un review y si no quieren escribir, el que agreguen a favoritos me hace igual de feliz.**

 **Nos vemos mañana en la siguiente viñeta.**

 **4 – jun – 2018**

 **Ceshire**

 **P.D. Me dijeron que tenía que poner eso del disclaimer por cuestiones de derechos y no sé qué, así que pondré este formato de inicio en el primer capítulo de todos mis fics.**


	2. Más que una obsesión

**Capítulo 2: Más que una obsesión**

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se dio cuenta?

No puede lograr recordar el momento exacto en que lo supo y, realmente, no le importa tanto, porque no puede volver en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas.

Se siente así desde hace varios meses y Candy, por supuesto, no tiene idea, ella no se entera de nada, la muy despistada.

El problema de Terry no es aceptar lo que le pasa, pues ya pasó por las distintas etapas de negación y el tiempo lo ayudó a asimilar su nueva realidad.

De ninguna manera está enamorado de Candy, ni la quiere. De hecho, ni siquiera le gusta, pero ahora tiene claro que esa pecosa despierta algo en él; algo que no sabía que existía y que no puede describir.

No quiere decirle a Candy que siente algo por ella porque, obvio, no lo hace. No siente nada, solo es un _algo_ y tampoco quiere que Candy lo quiera… Lo único que desea es deshacerse de la horrible sensación que lo abate. Ya no soporta sentirse así y cree conocer la solución: besarla.

No sabe qué es lo que ella tiene, pero sabe que necesita besarla.

Sí, es una locura. ¿Cómo puede un beso ser la solución a todos sus problemas? Es ridículo… Y tonto. ¿Cómo podría ser posible querer besar a alguien que no le gusta ni un poco?

No lo entiende y vuelve a pensar que no sabe con seguridad cuándo comenzó a desear besarla, pero esa es la única triste verdad, quiere besar a Tarzán pecoso.

Ya no es una obsesión, no, es algo más que eso. Es… una necesidad.

Y se ha decidido, sabe lo que hará: besará a Candy para por fin satisfacer esa inexplicable necesidad… y luego la ignorará. Total, no es que quiera a Candy o le importe. No, para nada.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¿Cómo ven a Terry? Si, admito que es un poco bipolar, pero no es sobre eso el fic, sino de aceptar lo inevitable.**

 **Ojalá les siga gustando el fic, gracias por leer.**

 **AnastasiaRomanov, Xanxisk, Fabiola R, Guest, Skarllet northman, Blanca G, Fabiana, Miriam7, Elsie, Aurora, Eli, Becky7024 y demás lectores anónimos.**

 **Hasta mañana.**

 **5 – jun – 2018**

 **Ceshire...**


	3. El beso

**Capítulo 3: El beso**

Si quieres seguir leyendo puedes hacer en el foro Candy's fanfics world

http (dos puntos) (diagonal) (diagonal) candysfanficsworld (punto) foroactivo (punto) com

¡Gracias!


End file.
